Uri Saranghaneun Baekkie
by rey.kammachameleon
Summary: Di ulangtahunnya, Baekhyun memiliki permohonan untuk setiap member EXO-K. Jadi, apa saja permintaan itu?


Uri Saranghaneun Baekkie (Our Beloved Baekkie)

Special dedicated for celebrate Baekhyun's birthday (May 6th/22 yo)

main cast: Byun Baekhyun

other: Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myeon/Suho, Do Kyungsoo/Dio, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Sehun

A/N: oneshot tentang Baekkie's birthday. alur ngaco. bad summary. comedy gagal. yang jelas cuma dua: FRIENDSHIP+BROTHERSHIP. nothing yaoi or boys love or apalah namanya itu. soundtracknya Happy Together-nya Suju~ yeongwonhi happy together~ ***nyanyibarengKaiSehun* **jeongmal mianhae buat segala typo(s) dan berlain-lain kesalahan yang author perbuat. jangan salahkan author, tapi salahin Baek yang diciptain terlalu imut+kawaii untuk ukuran seorang namja ***dipantatinBaek***

okeey~ here we go happy reading minna 3

Pada sore hari yang cerah itu, para abang-abang kece nan ganteng sebut saja dengan boyband bernama EXO itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm mereka (iadong masa dorm Suju sieeh xD) Berkumpulnya mereka disana bukannya tanpa alasan. Di atas meja, ada sebuah kue ulangtahun dengan lilin berwarana merah berbentuk angka 22. Ruang tengah pun sudah didekorasi semeriah mungkin; Oh, jadi ternyata ada pesta kecil-kecilan.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida...Saengil chukkae hamnida...Saranghaneun uri Baekkie... Saranghaneun hamnida...Yeaay!"

Ternyata Baekhyun ulangtahun. Semuanya tepuk tangan dan Suho segera menyuruh Baekhyun meniup lilinnya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Baekkie!"

"Yaa hyung sebutkan permohonanmu dulu," kata Chanyeol sambil menahan Baekhyun. Suho melotot ke arah Chanyeol, entah kenapa mungkin dia ngerasa Chanyeol itu nyebelin *emang Yeollie nyebelin* *Chanyeol: Fuck*

"Oh, aku lupa ne. Baiklah, aku akan menyebutkan **semua** permohonanku," kata Baekhyun dengan penuh sukacita(?) Serta merta Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlihat kecil. Tapi ternyata itu adalah sebuah gulungan kertas yang sangat panjang bahkan panjangnya melebihi tembok China(?) dan sungai Han(?)

"Hyung, itu apa ne?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Aigo, kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Sehuna. Itu catatan hutangnya Baekkie hyung. Dia akan berdoa semoga semua hutangnya lunas," kata Kai dengan songongnya xD

"Yaa! Apa katamu Kai, ini bukan catatan hutangku!" seru Baekhyun dan **hampir** melempar Kai dengan kue ulangtahunnya. Kejem amat bang -_-

"Terus itu apa hyung? Kan ga mungkin kalau itu nama-nama mantan Chanyeol hyung," tanya Dio si mata belo ***dicekekKyung*** kepo sambil swt. Untungnya Chanyeol ga denger soalnya dia lagi asik ngupil *eh?*

"Eh, kenapa ga mungkin?" tanya Suho.

"Iyalah hyung. Chanyeol hyung kan ga pernah pacaran, jadi impossible kalo punya mantan. Orang yang punya mantan tapi ga pernah pacaran itu bagaikan hamil tanpa suami(?) hyung," jawab Dio pelan+gaje soalnya dia takut dibunuh sama Chanyeol xD

"Terus itu apa, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar. "Ini adalah **semua** permohonanku, Yeol. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Eum...dan aku punya permohonan untuk kalian semua,"

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol cemberut. "Aku tidak mau kalau kau memintaku membelikan Ipod baru. Yang kemarin punyamu itu kan rusak gara-gara dibanting Kai," kata Chanyeol.

"Aissh aku kan sudah bilang itu kecelakaan kecil hyung! Aku tidak sengaja,"

"Tapi kalau kecelakaan kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit hyung?" tanya Sehun, lagi-lagi dengan polos ***aigooSehunaaaa***

"Yang rusak kan Ipod, bukan tubuh manusia. Kau ini gimana sih, Sehun," kata Dio.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih! Kenapa malah ngomongin Ipod, Ipod-ku kemarin itu rusak soalnya aku sendiri yang banting, bukan Kai. Soalnya aku lagi marah sama Yeollie," kata Baekhyun untuk menenggahi sebelum terjadi pertempuran(?) "Lagipula permohonanku tidak akan mahal kok..."

"Jinjjayo? Kalau begitu sebutkan saja hyung," kata Sehun bersemangat.

"Baiklah...Yang pertama adalah untuk Suho hyung," kata Baekhyun. Semuanya pun menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, terutama Suho. "Hyung, aku ingin hyung menjadi leader terbaik di EXO-K...Jadi hyung berusahalah untuk itu, ne?"

Suho mengangguk pasti. "Ne, itu sudah pasti, Baekhyun-ah,"

"Kedua adalah untuk Dio," kata Baekhyun. "Selama seminggu ini, buatkan aku sarapan yang paling special dari yang lainnya!"

"Err...ne, arraseo hyung. Aku akan memikirkannya," kata Dio sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ketiga adalah untuk kalian, maknae. Kai dan Sehun..." kata Baekhyun. "Kalian mau kan, kali ini saja...Aku ingin kalian bernyanyi untukku. Bolehkan?"

Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk pasti. "Ne, tentu saja hyung. Kami akan bernyanyi untukmu," kata SeKai berbarengan.

"Dan khusus untukmu Kai! Berhentilah menjadi maknae yang songong! Kalau kau bukan dongsaengku, kau pasti sudah kulempar dengan kue ini," kata Baekhyun. "Tapi sepertinya kue ini enak, jadi lebih baik kumakan daripada harus kulempar. Lagipula ini special Chanyeol yang buat sendiri. Hehehe..."

"Aissh, kau ada-ada saja hyung," Kai cemberut.

"Yang terakhir adalah untuk Chanyeol..." kata Baekhyun. "Aku ingin kau selalu menjadi teman dan sahabatku yang baik,"

"Aissh, permintaan untuk Chanyeol hyung hanya itu? Sedikit sekali," protes Kai, dan langsung di-deathglare sama Chanyeol

"Itu permintaan special. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa memenuhinya, Yeol," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Kalau seandainya kalian bisa liat, kalian pasti bakalan mimisan xD

Chanyeol blushing. Dia menyentuh pipinya ala cherrybelle gitu terus nyengir deh. Hehe. "Hahaha, kau bisa saja Baekkie hyung...Kalau begitu, sekarang tiup lilinnya ne,"

Baekhyun pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu...HUFFTT~

"Yeaayy! Saengil chukkae hamnida, Baekkie hyung! Jeongmal saranghaeyo!" kata Sehun dan Kai.

"Ne, gomawo, uri dongsaengdeul...Nado saranghaeyo," balas Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kai dan Sehun bergantian.

"Aissh, aku terharu hyung," kata Dio terharu sambil menitikan airmata ***lebaayy* **melihat kedua maknae EXO-K itu saling berpelukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau lebay sekali, Kyungsoo-ah..." kata Suho swt melihat Dio yang terlalu mendramatisir keadaan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bernyanyilah untuk ku. Kajja, cepatlah! Aku tidak sabar mendengar suara merdu dua maknae EXO-K ini," Baekhyun pun terkikik geli.

"Okey! Kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa, Sehun?" kata Kai bersemangat.

"Eum, lagu apa ya...Ah, bagaimana kalau lagu Wolf saja? Aku suka lagu itu~" jawab Sehun.

"Tapi lagu itu terlalu bersemangat, kupikir itu tidak cocok untuk moment seperti ini, Sehun-ah," kata Suho.

"Terus kita mau nyanyi apa? Abis lagu EXO ga ada yang judulnya Happy Birthday sih -_-" –Sehun.

"Gimana kalo Geotjimal, lagunya Bigbang sunbaenim? Lagu itu enak," –Kai.

"Aissh Kai, itu lagu mellow. Baekkie hyung itu lagi ulangtahun bukannya abis diputusin pacarnya," –Dio.

"Mama?" –Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak punya tidak punya timing yang tepat, Yeol," –Baekhyun.

"Aah! Aku tahu," kata Sehun sambil menjentikan jarinya. Dari kepalanya muncul bohlam 5 watt yang ada di kamar author xD "Kita nyanyi lagu Happy Together, lagunya Super Junior sunbaenim..." Dan kedua maknae EXO-K pun mulai bernyanyi.

"Oneulda nal gida iyeohjoon neh moseub nan gieokkhae kakkeumshik himi deul ddehmyun nan hangsang nul saenggakae..." Sehun mulai bernyanyi dengan merdu.

"Gomawo...Kibbeul ddaehmyeon dagatchi utgeo uhnjena saranghaneun mam chungbunhi...Geujuh batgiman haetdeun nuh eh, maeum ijen da dollyeuh julgae..." Dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Kai. Setelah itu mereka pun menyanyikan reff-nya bersama-sama *cocweetcekaleee*

"Jogeum nae kkakai sarang nuhwa naega jigeum idaehlo hangsang nuhleul jikyeuhjilgae... Ddaehloneun jichyeuhseuh apeugo himdeulmyeon geujeuh nun gidaemyeon dwae..."

"YEONGWONHI HAPPY TOGETHER..." dan semua member EXO-K pun bernyanyi pada bagian terakhir lagu itu.

"Saranghaneun uri Baekkie!" seru Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun, yang juga melengkapi kebahagiaan pada sore hari yang cerah itu.

**=FIN=**

dari jauh gue ngakak guling2 bareng Taemin!

hyaaa! apa ini?!

Yasudahlah, author cuma pengen ikutan berbahagia atas bertambahnya umur Baekkie oppa. akhir kata, semoga Baekkie oppa yang berada jauh di Korea sana menjadi bertambah panjang umur, sukses dalam kariernya, dan bertambah imut+kawaii juga(?) Kalau kalian Shiners dan EXOtic, I need your review, comment & like! gomawo all 3


End file.
